The Present
by not.a.genius
Summary: Gray and Lucy have been dating for a while now and Lucy's birthday is coming up. Gray has no idea what to get her and starts asking around for help. How will it play out?


**Okay I'm going to say it. I am a firm believer in NaLu. It doesn't make sense for them to have all those NaLu moments and not end up together. But Graylu is nice. And I just had this cute little scene in my head based of a GrayLu picture so that's why I'm writing this. Not because my allegiance to the NaLu shippers has swayed.**

 **Glad that that's out there and off my chest. All the Graylu shippers please don't kill me for saying that.**

 **I do not own Fairytail. No copyright intended.**

* * *

Gray woke up with Lucy in his arms. After dating for a year now he had moved into her apartment a month ago. It was still pretty new to him but he loved Lucy. He hadn't told her that yet bet he did. She hadn't told him yet either but they were taking their time and going slow.

Now her birthday was tomorrow and he had no idea what to get her.

Gray didn't want to just get her anything. He wanted to give her a present that meant something.

It was hard though. Lucy already had pretty much everything. What do you get for the girl who used to live in a mansion?

That's where he got stuck. He had looked through all the shops in Magnolia but couldn't find anything that he thought Lucy would really want. _I'll go around the guild and ask what they think I should get._

As Gray was thinking he noticed that Lucy had started to wake up.

She looked up at him with a sleepy smile on her face.

 _God, she's adorable._

"Hey sleepyhead." He smirked.

"Hey", Lucy breathed.

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"Well I have to clean the house today. That should take an hour and then I'm free."

"Good I was hoping we could go on a walk and get some food later, my treat. I was also wondering if you could summon Loke. I really have to talk to him."

"Okay, what for?"

"That is a surprise."

Gray smiled. Lucy hated surprises but her reactions to them were always priceless.

"Fine." She huffed," You guys can talk while I clean. I should be done quickly."

"Okay."

Gray leaned down and touched his lips to Lucy's soft ones.

"We should get up now."

"Yes we should."

Leaning down one more time Gray pecked Lucy on the cheek before getting out of the bed.

Lucy got up after him and headed to the bathroom.

Gray went to change out of his pajama pants and into a white shirt, he had left I unbuttoned showing off his bare chest, and some dark blue pants. Then he went to the kitchen to start making some pancakes for Lucy.

When he was finished he also made some bacon and set two spots at the table. He tried to make Lucy's spot look really nice.

He heard her come out the bathroom and decided to sneak up on her after she was finished getting dressed. Tiptoeing back to her bedroom he could see her go to work on her novel. Getting there just before she sat down he put his arms around her.

She visibly tense for a moment then relaxed into his embrace sighing contentedly. They stood there like that for a few seconds.

"I made you breakfast."

"Well then we can't let it get cold can we?"

"Nope."

Breaking away from each other they walked hand in hand to the table and ate their pancakes.

* * *

Later after Lucy had summoned Loke she went off to start cleaning and the two males made their way to the street.

"Why did you need to talk to me?" Loke asked impatiently.

Gray blushed.

"I can't figure out what to get Lucy for her birthday."

They stood there in a stunned silence until Loke started to laugh hysterically. Gray flushed an even deeper shade of red.

"I-it's not funny!"

Loke held up a hand signaling to wait he finished laughing.

"Oh poor Gray. Well don't worry you came to the right man."

"I don't want to get her just any present. I want it to be special."

"What does special mean to you?"

"I don't know. But I do know that nothing in the stores was what I'm looking for."

"Oh, so a homemade present then."

Gray sat patiently while Loke tried to come up with something.

"What did you do when you first met?"

"When Natsu brought her to the guild. " Gray blushed.

He remembered that day. Natsu had stolen his underwear and Gray had asked Lucy if he could borrow some. He shivered at the memory.

"But when did you two really get to know each other?"

"I guess when we went on a mission with Erza. She didn't even know what magic I used. We caught up for a while before Erza told us about the mission."

"Did you do anything memorable?"

"Well… when she asked what type of mage I was I sort of showed her. I made a Fairytail symbol out of ice."

"There you go! Recreate that moment! Lucy will swoon at the thought of you recreating you first real one on one conversation."

"I don't know. "

"Trust me. It'll work."

Gray was still a little wary at the idea. It wouldn't really be all that romantic since Natsu was passed out and they were on a mission. He decided he would ask some more people at the guild.

"Okay sure. Can you tell Lucy I'll meet her at the guild hall?"

"Sure man."

With that they parted ways and it wasn't long until he was at Fairytail's doors.

Taking a deep breath he walked in and started asking Lucy's friends what she might want for her birthday.

Natsu had said food; Erza had said something sweet; Levy and almost all of the other girls had said something romantic; and Happy had said fish.

He didn't really think she would like fish very much but maybe he could use Natsu's idea. Breakfast in bed maybe? And he knew that Lucy would probably want something romantic and sweet like the girls had said. But he also liked the idea of using his magic and _making_ it like Loke said. Lucy was always complaining how she hadn't see snow in so long so Gray definitely had some possibilities there.

Then it struck him.

He knew _exactly_ what to do.

He told everyone in the guild that he and Lucy wouldn't be at the guild tomorrow and told them his plans for her birthday. Making sure that everyone knew to have their presents ready in the morning and afternoon he left thrilled with his new plans.

* * *

Gray and Lucy finished the day together after going for a walk along the river and getting some dinner.

He was starting to get antsy. Gray was anxious to start the next day. He knew Lucy would love what he had planned.

Going back to the apartment they got ready for bed and went to sleep. Or at least Lucy did.

Gray was too excited to sleep.

 _Tomorrow is going to be amazing_ , he thought.

Matching his breathing with Lucy's he was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

Getting up early in the morning, Gray started preparing all Lucy's favorite foods for her first present of the day.

He made waffles with chocolate chips in them and a mango and peach smoothie. Then he made some sausage and toast with cinnamon on top.

Gray got out a tray that he had used to serve Lucy when she was sick. Placing a floral placemat and her plate of food on the tray he also put a rose in full bloom at the top of the tray. _Not half bad_ , Gray admitted to himself admiring his handy work.

He cleaned up the kitchen and washed, dried, and put away all of the dishes. When it too looked good he picked up the tray and headed to Lucy's bedroom.

Opening the door as quietly as possible he put the tray on her desk and went to wake her up. Shaking her gently he said." Hey Lucy, wake up. Don't you want your first present?"

Groaning Lucy sat up and held her hands out expecting a gift wrapped present. She never really liked it when people spent money on her.

She was surprised when Gray placed something on her lap. It smelled delicious. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she realized he had made all her favorite things. Then she noticed the large rose on top and reached to pluck it up and touch its soft petals.

Gray feeling nervous for the first time since he thought of his plan stared at her surprised face.

"Do you like it?"

Lucy turned to him her beautiful brown eyes turning soft. She put the rose down and reached her hand out to touch his face.

"I love it." Her voice wavering and tears threatening to spill over her eyes pulled him down to kiss her.

Breaking away she started to eat her food and Gray quickly went to get himself cereal then brought up a chair and sat next to her.

"You didn't make any for yourself?"

"Nope, if I did then it wouldn't be _your_ birthday breakfast would it?"

Lucy smiled at his logic and finished the rest of her meal. After she was done she went to look for a jar to put her rose in. She put it right next to her bed on her nightstand.

* * *

Both Lucy and Gray were in high spirits this morning and quickly headed to the guild hall.

Lucy gasped at the sight of all her friends and the "Happy Birthday Lucy" banner hanging from the ceiling.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" every one yelled in unison.

Lucy spent almost the rest of the day partying with her friends.

When Gray had told her he had one more present for her she got excited. Gray would have surely gone out of his way to do something amazing for her. But she was also nervous, what if he had spent a lot of money on her?

He took her hand and led her to a clearing in the woods.

Gray was nervous as well. Would she like it?

Letting go of her hand he set to work building what he had seen in his mind. It didn't take long and in a few minutes they were in a winter wonderland and it was snowing. He had also put speakers around the clearing this afternoon while Lucy had been preoccupied. They played soft Christmas music.

Lucy gasped. It was wonderful. She caught a snowflake in her hand and realized it was shaped as a heart before it melted.

Gray had made an ice rink.

Gray took off the backpack he had been wherein. Quickly pulling out some ice skates he had gotten yesterday before meeting up with Lucy he also pulled out her winter coat.

He helped her get the skates on and put on his own.

"May I have this dance?"

Gray held out his hand and Lucy willingly took it.

"Why yes you may kind sir." She giggled.

They danced on the ice to the music and just had a fun time.

* * *

They took a break and Gray brought out a thermos holding some hot chocolate and a few mugs from his bag. Then he fashioned a bench for them to sit on. They drank their hot cocoa slowly looking at the beautiful landscape before them.

"Thank you." Lucy said.

Gray looked at her. She was looking contentedly at the wonderland.

"For all of this. It's amazing."

Gray took their mugs and set them down. He stood up and took her hand again.

"The last dance?" He inquired.

Lucy just nodded and headed with him out to the middle of the rink. They danced slowly. Lucy laid her head against his chest and put her arms around his neck. In response Gray wrapped his hands around her waist.

The sun was beginning to set making the sky a beautiful red and orange.

"I have one more thing to give you."

Lucy confused looked up at him as he made something with his magic.

"Here"

He held out his hand and in it was a replica of his necklace made out of ice. Hanging next to the sword charm was a tiny Fairytail sign, like the one he had made on the train when they really got to know each other for the first time.

He went around her and put it on her neck so that it hung just below her collar bone. Surprisingly it wasn't cold to the touch; it was actually a little warm.

Gray made his way back in front of her still confused face.

"It's a special type of ice. I enchanted it so that it will never melt or become cold."

He looked seriously into her eyes.

Lucy stared at him blankly.

"Thank you."

"Wait let me explain a little better." He rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "It won't ever become cold because I made the enchantment link to me. And as long as I love you it will never turn cold. I love you Lucy. And I always will. That charm makes sure of it."

Lucy was in awe. This had to be the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her. Her eyes welled up in tears.

"I love you too."

Gray smiled. Then Lucy pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Her necklace got slightly warmer.

Her love for him wouldn't ever die. And neither would his.

Gray had said it would never get cold. And it never did.

They loved each other for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **Like I said I just wanted to do something a little different. I still believe in NaLu so don't hate. I haven't dropped my other story I'm just getting me creative juices flowing again.**

 **Any way this was for all the GrayLu fans out there.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, this very long one-shot.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **xoxo**


End file.
